For Your Pink-Eyes Only
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Grossology S3E6. Roger Pink-Eye is determined to uncover the secret identities of the Grossologists and get his missing memories back even if it means jeopardizing his friendship with Ty. Unknowingly, his endeavor is supported by someone who may lead him down the path of evil once more. Meanwhile, a new version of Slime Man threatens the city.
1. Prologue

**For Your Pink-Eyes Only**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Wednesday night, Roger Pink-Eye's room…

' _My entire life I have always wanted to be part of something greater.'_ Roger thought as he poured over the multitude of photos that had piled up on his desk.

' _The problem is, I don't know how I fit into it. There's a huge gap in my memories from two years ago. I have fragments from that time. A mould monster appearing in my room, me winning the school science fair and more importantly, the thrill I felt as I was hot on the trail to find out the identity of the Grossologists.'_ The ginger haired boy picked up a photo of Ty and Abby as they were eating burgers and slurping soda by an outdoors table. _'The main suspects were back then as they are now, the Archer siblings yet my gut feeling is different. Two years ago, I wanted them to be the Grossologists, I wanted to be right but now…'_

Roger put away the photo of the siblings and instead grabbed a photo of himself and Ty, wearing laser tag vests and holding laser guns. The photo was a bit larger than the others so it was certainly not taken with Roger's camera. At the bottom of the photo was a text in red ink that read, _Conquerors of the Universe!_

' _I don't care much for Abby. I kind of hate her, honestly. Uppity bitch. But Ty…Ty is the only friend I have. I mean, Jasmine and Andy sometimes pretends to be my friends but they are just like everyone else. Everyone hates me because of my swollen eye (and certainly not my personality which is as cuddly as can be). Everyone except for you, Ty.'_

Roger caught himself in his thoughts and instinctively shook his head. _'No, I can't get sentimental now.'_ He put away the photo and grabbed another one. He then got up from his chair started walking towards a wall with a billboard. _'No matter what, I can't stop now. I have to keep my investigation going until I find what I'm looking for.'_ He nailed the photo to the billboard with a peg. He then took a steep back to get a full view of what he had done.

The billboard was absolutely covered in photos. Photos of Ty and Abby, photos of the yellow and orange grossologists, of the black, white and magenta Grossologists, The Detective, Andy, Jasmine, Naomi, Chester, Paige, Sloppy Joe, Lance Boil, Fartor, smudged photos of a flying green vehicle, police officers, Kid Rot as well as photos of areas where he'd seen the Grossologists. Everything was nailed to a map of the city with red strings going from one photo to the other, yet somehow all of them had formed a giant G with a picture of himself in the middle.

' _Where do I belong?'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yep, this will be a Roger focused episode. My opinion on Roger Pink-Eye? I sort of like his character but I didn't really like what the show did with him, nor did I care much for most episodes he was in. Regardless of all the plot holes in** _ **Pink-Eye's Revenge**_ **, having him lose his memories at the end robbed him of having any meaningful development. However, I will still try to see if I can't do something interesting with this amnesia plot.**

 **Hope you will all enjoy it and as always I appreciate any feedback you can give me.**

 _ **It's nice to be back, Grossologists!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**For Your Pink-Eyes Only**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The Next day, in art class.

All the students stood in a circle with their canvases, trying to paint realistic looking pictures of the bowl of fruit in front of them.

Sadly, art was the only (and I mean _only_ ) class Ty had difficulties with. Still, he wouldn't let that bother him. He stroked, pencilled and dotted with the paintbrush like he was dancing with it. Once he felt done, he grinned and rested his hands on his hips. "All done." However, once he actually looked at the bowl of fruit he started to see the differences between his artwork and the real thing. Namely that his painting looked like green aliens in a rowboat with orange afros and yellow tails while the real thing was a bowl with a pair of oranges, grapes and bananas. Ty frowned. "Hmm, might need some more work."

"Hey, Ty." Andy leaned closer to his best friend. "You wanna know a tip? Imagine those oranges are melons, then imagine them being on a chick." The geek giggled at his lecherous joke. "Man, art class would be so much better if we had a model."

Ty pouted but then smirked. "Then where does those bananas go? Are they supposed to sit further south on your make-believe model?"

Andy suddenly looked stomped. "Dang it. You just ruined my artistic vision."

"And here I thought your mind lacked limits." Ty mused when suddenly, their GrossWatches started buzzing.

"Our GrossWatches."

"LabRat needs us." Ty exclaimed and started waving to their teacher. "Mister Scheffer! Mister Scheffer! We need to go and-and um…"

"Take care of the class hamster?" Andy shimmed in, grinning like a kid with its hand stuck in the cookie jar.

Their middle-aged brunette teacher pouted. "I didn't know the class had a hamster."

"It's a um, dwarf hamster. It goes under most people's notice." Ty exclaimed.

"Alright then. Just hurry along and do what you need to do." Mr. Scheffer exclaimed, sounding reluctant.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you." Ty and Andy said and bowed politely before heading for the door.

Roger sceptically observed as the two left the room. His red eye followed them like a predator stalking its prey. Once they've closed the door, he shot his hand up. "Scheffer, I have to go too. I need to um, drain my lizard." Roger exclaimed and clenched his thighs together as if he needed to go #1.

"The class has a pet lizard too? Wow, there is a lot I don't know about this school. Just go and do what you have to do."

"Thank you Mr. Scheffer." Roger exclaimed and ran out of the room so fast he left a dust trail behind him.

Mr. Scheffer then looked at the painting Roger had done and shook his head. "No, no. This won't do at all." Somehow Roger had managed to paint all the fruits in a formation so it looked like a giant green G. "This is way too surrealistic for my class."

* * *

Ty and Andy were walking down the corridor. Ty was cupping the back of his head while keeping his eyes closed, looking peaceful.

"Hey, Ty?" Andy spoke.

The raven haired boy opened one eye. "Yeah?"

" _I think someone is following us."_ Andy whispered to him.

Ty gazed over his shoulder for a second, long enough to notice Roger trying to hide behind a locker. "Yeah, it's Roger."

"What do we do? Call LabRat and say we can't come?" Andy asked.

"No, I know what to do. You still got the key to that clubroom?"

"Sure. It's right here." Andy replied and fished the key out of his pocket.

"Good. Then follow me closely." Ty said and started picking up speed till he was nearly running. Andy did the same to keep up pace.

Roger meanwhile, crouch walked from one locker to the next like some sort of camouflaged soldier. Once the two Grossologists reached the aforementioned clubroom, Andy unlocked the door and the two stepped inside, closing the door behind them. Seeing this, Roger grinned deviously. He brought out his phone and set in to camera mode. "Now I got you."

Roger slammed the door open and literally jumped into the room. "Ha! Caught you red hand-uh?" The ginger haired boy was baffled to see the clubroom empty. "Huh? Where did they go?" Roger wondered. "Must be some kind of hidden entrance here somewhere."

Unbeknownst to Roger, Ty and Andy had hide behind the door. With Roger's back turned to them, the two boys sneaked out of the room, quiet as a pair of mice and closed the door.

The sound of the door slamming made Roger's spine stiffen. He turned around and ran up to the door. "What the…" He tried opening it but it wouldn't move. Roger growled in frustration before shouting, "Hey! Open the damn door! Hey, let me out!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Ty and Andy were now standing in the elevator, heading down towards the Gaglab.

"Wasn't that a little bit mean what we did to Roger right now?" Andy asked concerned.

Ty waved it off. "Nah. That room has windows that open from the inside. He can crawl out whenever he wants to."

"Still, have you ever considered just telling him the truth? I mean, he is our friend and he already suspects something. So…" Andy let the question hang in the air.

"It's complicated." Ty sighed. "I mean the guy wants to be a Grossologist but he conspired with Lance Boil against my sister."

"Yeah but only cause you were mean to him." Andy argued.

"Only Abby was mean to him and she had all right to be. Roger was the one who released that mold monster into our school just so he could uncover our secret identities."

"Okay but if that's the case then why are you even friends with him?" Andy asked.

Ty was silent for a moment as he thought of an answer. "I don't know. Maybe cause I kind of like him or maybe cause I feel like I'm the only one he has, sort of like what Abby is to Chester."

Andy smirked. "So, does that mean Roger has a crush on you or is it the other way around?"

Ty sighed begrudgingly. "I just knew you would spin it like that."

Andy tried not to giggle.

* * *

By the time the two boys reached the Gaglab, they were already suited up in their Slimesuits. The moment Ty opened the door they were in for a surprise. A teary eyed Naomi rain into Ty's arms and started crying onto his chest. "Oh Ty, it's awful."

"What? What has happened?" Ty asked concerned. He exchanged worried looks with Abby, Chester and LabRat.

"We just got word from the water treatment plant." LabRat exclaimed in a heavy tone. "It seems Naomi's mom and your dad are in danger."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at school.

"How dare they pull something like that on me? I'll get back on them, just you wait." Roger kept rambling as he walked down the corridor. His hands were trembling as he imagined crushing the skull of that spikey haired pretty-boy.

That was when he heard an odd sound coming from one of the lockers. "Weird. I feel like I've heard that noise before." Turning to the source of the sound, he saw it was coming from Ty's locker. He pressed his ear to it to listen. There was that sound again.

Roger pouted as he contemplated what to do. "Well, it isn't like I haven't crossed any lines before." He commented as he fished out a small metal string from his shirt pocket. He then inserted it into the locker's keyhole and started picketing. After a moment of fiddling, he managed to unlock it. "And they said lock picking class was a waste of time."

The first thing Roger noticed after opening the locker was a poster of a supermodel with a picture of Naomi's face taped over her head. "Man, its sad when a guy is driven by a three year long obsession instead of moving on with his life."

He reached into the locker and pulled out the thing that was causing all that noise. It was a green, hand-sized device which looked a bit like a calculator. It was a Grossometer.

"That's weird. I can't remember ever seeing this before, yet it seems kind of familiar and it got the Grossologists' logo on it." He said while thumbing the G-shaped symbol. He then unfolded it.

The Grossometer's screen was already on and it showed a map of the city. "A map? Wait, what's that?" Roger asked himself and tapped the screen to make it zoom in on a peculiar red dot.

Roger clutched his chin in contemplation. "Well, I have no idea how this device works but I know a map when I see one so that dot has to be a location of some significance." The ginger haired boy grinned. "Maybe if I follow these coordinates, it will lead me to the Grossologists. Then I can uncover their secrets." Roger exclaimed before running off.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both Roger and the Grossologists, they were both being observed by a sinister force.

LabRat's former mentor and enemy, BookWorm sat cross-legged on the floor of a poorly lit room. She had two laptops open in front of her. One that monitored the Grossologists and one that monitored Roger Pink-Eye.

"The test subjects have started moving as we predicted they would. If everything goes as planned my master will get what he wants."

* * *

GRS-2 flew thru the sky, heading towards the town's water treatment plant at full speed. "LabRat, debrief us on what happened at dad's job again." Abby requested.

LabRat could be seen on a screen at the control board. "According to the report, earlier this morning yellow slime started cropping up all over the water treatment plant. A few minutes later it had completely taken over the facility and started attacking the workers."

"Slime attacking people?" Ty raised an eyebrow. "I know I should be surprised but it's sort of routine at this point."

"So how did dad get involved?" Abby asked.

"And my mom?" Naomi added.

"Your father ordered an evacuation of the water treatment plant. He also insisted on staying behind until everyone else had made it out. While most workers got out, your father and three other employees never came out."

"Including my mom." Naomi lamented and hung her head in despair.

"Naomi?"

The girl lifted her head up, looking at her boyfriend.

Ty smiled reassuringly. "Everything will be fine. We're Grossologists, remember? Whatever has happened to your mom, we'll save her."

Naomi managed to smile a bit. "Yeah, your right. Thanks."

With his girlfriend in better spirit, Ty resumed piloting the GRS-2. Despite what he said to her, he was indeed also worried about their parents but for her sake he would act like there was no doubt.

"Thanks for the info LabRat. We call you back later."

"Alright, be careful." LabRat said before Abby turned off the intercom.

"I can see the water treatment plant right up ahead." Ty proclaimed.

Abby turned to the other three. "Everybody ready?"

"Right!" Andy and Naomi said in unison while Chester simple gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Ty landed the GRS-2 outside the water treatment plant and the five Grossologists stepped out of the alt-terrain vehicle. Abby, Ty and Andy had their goopshooters ready while Naomi had her gagstaff. Chester was the only one without a weapon, for obvious reasons.

The water treatment plant's entrance was wide open. Once they had stepped inside, their intel was proven true. Yellow slime was all over the facility. It didn't seem to be dangerous thou. Weather it was hanging from the ceiling, splattered on the walls and tanks or just littering the floor, the yellow gunk was completely still. It didn't smell anything either.

"Yuk. It looks like dog vomit." Naomi stated.

"Maybe we should get a dog to eat it again." Andy joked.

Chester pointed his GrossWatch at some of the yellow slime on the floor and scanned it. The watch then generated a holographic text. "According to the GrossWatch, this is some sort of slime mold."

"Slime mold?" Ty blinked. "Haven't we dealt with that before?"

"Yeah, three years ago." Abby answered.

"We need to hurry finding the missing people." Chester exclaimed.

"Right." Abby nodded.

Naomi cupped her mouth and call out, "MOM-

Ty suddenly covered her mouth with his hand. "Naomi! Remember you are incognito."

Naomi nodded. "Right. MRS. COLLINS! MRS. COLLINS!" She shouted.

"MR. ARCHER! MR. ARCHER!" Ty called out.

They soon got a response. "HEY! SOMEONE THERE?"

The voice was manly but it was not Harvey's. The Grossologists looked around but they couldn't see anyone. Abby took a step forth and called out to them. "WE ARE HERE FROM THE BUREAU OF GROSSOLOGY! WE'RE HERE TO HELP!"

It was silent for a moment. Then a new voice echoed thru the facility. "HELP US! WE ARE OVER HERE!"

Naomi recognized that voice. "Mom." Without thinking, the female Grossologists ran to the source of her mother's voice.

"Ni, wait!" Ty called out and ran after her.

"HELP! OVER HERE, OVER HERE!" Naomi kept hearing the voices of her mother as well as two male voices she didn't quite recognize as she swiftly ran thru the facility. She accidentally stepped in a puddle of yellow goo on her way.

Then suddenly, a large mass of yellow slime sprung to life and launched itself at Naomi. Ty jumped in at the last second and pushed her out of the way but now the yellow slime stuck itself onto Ty's slimesuit. It then wrapped itself around the Grossologist like a slimy tentacle and raised him off the floor. Ty hollered in fright.

"Ty!" Naomi cried out.

"It's like getting a hug from Boogerman." Ty whinged as he writhed and twisted against his slimy binds. The yellow slime then threw him across the room and he collided head first with one of the water tanks. Ty collapsed onto the floor, completely unconscious.

"Ty!" Abby called out to him and ran to her brother's aid. Chester, Andy and Naomi followed suit. Abby kneeled down by Ty's side and checked his pulse.

"Is he…" Naomi asked with her hands clutched over her chest.

"He's fine. He's just been knocked out." Abby stated.

A sinister cackle suddenly echoed thru out the facility. The Grossologists looked up at the water tank in front of them. Atop of the tank, they could spot a long, thick string of yellow slime mold, climbing its way up to the edge. "Sorry for the sneak attack. I thought a four on one fight would be more fair." They heard a sarcastic voice muse. The yellow slime then started sprouting legs, arms and finally a head, a transparent head with a human skull inside. "Truth be told, I've wanted to test my medal against you heroes for a while." The man made out of yellow slime proclaimed as he smirked down at the Grossologists.

Abby recognized the being in front of her from a mission long, long ago. She scowled and narrowed her eyes at the literally slimy villain. "Slim Slimeman."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, now it seems everything is set up and ready to go. The Grossologists are facing off against my new OC villain, Roger's investigation is well on its way, Harvey Archer is in need of rescuing and the Society of Drossology are lurking in the background.**

 **As you may tell, I will try to flesh out the relationship between Roger and Ty a lot in this story. I feel like that was a missed opportunity in the show. I mean, the two are supposed to be friends and Ty does at times treat Roger as a friend yet for some reason the show focused a lot more on Roger's relationship with Abby which really wasn't that interesting. All they did was argue until they had to cooperate with each other. Its wasn't necessarily bad but I think the story would be a bit more powerful if it focused more on a broken friendship instead. I imagine Ty & Roger's relationship to be a bit like Peter Parker and Harry Osborn from the Spider-Man comics with Roger both considers Ty a friend but is also jealous over everything Ty has.**

 **I am also experimenting a bit with new writing styles. I'm trying not to detail as much as I used to and I think it has worked out for the better. The story seem to move at a much better pace now. But that's just me.**

 **Thank you all for the support and as always, I would appreciate any feedback you can give me.**

 _ **Take care, Grossologists!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**For Your Pink-Eyes Only**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

The man made up of slime mold kept glaring down at the Grossologists from atop the water tank with his sinister skull grin.

"Slim Slimeman." Abby hissed at him.

The Slimeman blinked, puzzled. "Slim? Oh, you mean the mistake. No, no, no. I'm not him. I am the new and improved Slimeman."

Now when he said it, Abby did realize some notable differences from the Slimeman she fought three years ago. Not only was this one yellow instead of green, he also wasn't an amorphous blob like Slim had been. This Slimeman had limbs, a head and neck, fingers and even defined pecs and abs. Not entirely human but not entirely slime mold either.

"Well, no matter who you are, you need to come with us to the gaglab for examination." Abby stated and aimed her goopshooter at him.

The Slimeman clutched his chin and sarcastically hummed as he pretended to consider it. "Tempting offer but I'm busy. Got evil plans to enact, you know?"

"What evil plans?" Abby demanded.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. Monuologing about my genius is one of the main perks of being a villain. You see, I have recently started producing spores and they'll need a moist place such as this to hatch and once they do, those mutated slime molds will need some hosts to be real Slimemen, just like me. Get where I'm going with this?"

Abby grit her teeth with anger.

"What is he talking about?" Naomi asked, distraught.

The Slimeman somehow smirked even more and stretched out his arms. "Somewhere in this plant I got five people tied up next to my litter of spores. Once my spores hatch, they will take over the humans' bodies, mutating them into Slimemen. I will finally have a gang of my own!" He let out an evil laugh. "You Grossologists on the other hand can just go ahead and die." He made a slow handclap.

Suddenly, the yellow slime mold that was scattered all over the facility started moving and assembling into larger bodies that seemed to be surrounding the Grossologists.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Andy lamented.

"See, this is something that Slim could never do." The yellow Slimeman explained. "I have the ability to split my body into smaller parts that can act independently from me, although still do my biding. So I'll just be relaxing, chillaxing and watching you guys get eaten by what some call, living dog vomit." He leaned back and gave a pleasant sigh. "I love being me."

All Grossologists (except for Ty of course) immediately got into defensive stances. Abby aimed her goopshooter, Andy took to the air with his hover-boats, Chester ignited his rot-powers and Naomi gripped her gagstaff. "Naomi, you protect Ty. The rest of us will split up and search for the hostages. Also, try not to get killed." Abby ordered.

"RIGHT!" The other three Grossologists exclaimed in unison and then…

…all hell broke loose.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside…

Roger Pink-Eye approached the GRS-2. He double checked with the Grossometer. "Interesting. It seems like this strange little device has lead me to this vehicle. It must be picking up on some kind of signal."

Roger started walking around the vehicle, stroking his fingertips along its steel surface. "Man, she is a beauty. Like something out of sci-fi. I don't see any wheels but it has wings that fold upon its back like a fly. So cool." He now checked out the GRS-2's rear. "It got some impressive rocket thrusters and while it doesn't have wheels, I can now see it got tank tracks underneath its haul. O'boy, flying around in this must make one feel like a space-age fighter pilot.

He moved to the other side of the vehicle and spotted its entrance. "I wouldn't mind taking a peek inside." He grabbed onto the handle, it was one of them large metallic ones one had to twist before pulling. He tried to open the door but of course it was locked.

More than that, Roger's actions had triggered a silent alarm. Inside the GRS-2, a screen lit up with the following text.

 _SILENT ALARM ACTIVATED._

 _ACTIVATING SAFETY PRECAUTION 1._

"Ouch!" Roger suddenly feel a sharp electric shock go up his left hand. He staggered backwards, clutching his electrified and now numb hand. He pouted. "So you wanna play it that way, huh?"

Roger pulled out a pair of rubber gloves from his back pocket and slipped them on. He then grabbed the handle again with both hands and tried prying it open again.

 _SILENT ALARM STILL ACTIVE._

 _ACTIVATING SAFETY PRECAUTION 2._

A robotic arm slowly came out from the GRS-2's hood and rose up next to Roger like a cobra. Roger was too busy trying to break open the door to notice it but once he heard something, he turned and saw it. Roger stared at it with a mixture of confusion and horror. He felt so small. "Um…"

The robotic arm's pincer like claws grabbed onto Roger's shirt and started thrashing him in the air like a ragdoll. "Aaaaaaahhh! Stop! Let me down!"

The GRS-2's arm then threw Roger far, far away. He hollered like a lunatic as he flew thru the air until he landed with a splash into a pool of unchlorinated, untreated sewage water. After a while, the ginger haired boy broke thru the surface. He coughed up water. "Yuck, this water is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted. It's like manure glazed in vomit with a side order of my mom's casserole." He whined to himself as he swam to the edge of the pool.

Once he had climbed out of the pool and onto the ground, he heard strange sounds coming from inside the water treatment plant. It was the sound of screams, metal getting pummelled and things getting torn down. In short, it sounded like fighting.

"That noise is coming from inside the water plant." He turned to the direction of the GRS-2. He thought to himself for a moment. "I can do something about the fly machine later. Time for me to do what I do best. Stalking."

* * *

Roger was now inside the facility, covering behind a wall. He peeked out from his hiding spot and saw the Grossologists fighting the mutated slime mold all over the place. He saw a female Grossologist in a magenta coloured slimesuit, protecting an unconscious orange clad Grossologist with some sort of spear. The unconscious Grossologist did look familiar but from this angle, Roger couldn't make out any details.

Roger also saw a Grossologist with a white slimesuit flying in mid-air like a helicopter, firing his goopshooter at the yellow slime as it struck out its tendrils at him.

"Wow. Its like a free-for-all of Grossologists versus snot." Roger commented and snapped some photos with his cell phone.

He then heard something overhead. Looking up at the gallery, he saw a female Grossologist with exceptionally long hair getting forced back by a mass of yellow goo. The girl was agile. Each time the goo attacked, she jumped back in a zigzag-pattern and fired her goopshooter, destroying a small part of the blob each time.

Roger stared at her in awe. "Damn, that girl can move but…she seem…familiar…" Roger was suddenly hit with a massive headache. He clutched his head in pain and fell to his knees.

He suddenly had a flashback to an event he'd forgotten about. He remembered another ponytailed redhead fighting inside the exact same water treatment plant except, she wasn't fighting slime, she was fighting Sloppy Joe. _'Was that Abby Archer?'_

Roger snapped back to the present. He panted heavily as he rose up, leaning against the wall for balance. "Was that from two years ago?" Roger waited a moment to get his bearings together. He then looked around to make sure no one had seen him and then ran out of the facility.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chester was being chased by another mass of mutated slime mold. He wanted to counterattack but the slime mold gave him no opening. The living slime launched at Chester but the black clad Grossologists jumped to the side.

That was when the slime mold did something unexpected. Several dozen tendrils exploded out of its body and some of them stuck to Chester. "What the?" The slime mould now extended a thicker, stronger tendril to wrap around Chester's body and pull him into its mass. Chester was now being devoured by the gelatinous being.

The Slimeman saw what was happening to the blond boy from atop the tank. He snickered to himself. "Once my slime mold have dragged you into its body, it will disintegrate you into nothingness. It's like getting absorbed into jelly."

Chester grit his teeth. His head was the only part of him that was not engorged by the slime mold. _'I really don't like using my powers on animals but this is more like an amoeba, so…'_

Chester's hands ignited with dark energy which soon spread to the rest of his body. The slime mold started decomposing around him until he was free from its grasp. Chester rose onto his legs, stretched out his arm and with one powerful outburst of energy, disintegrated what was left of the mould.

The Slimeman gasped. "Wait! You have powers too? Unfair!" He reshaped one of his arms into a long, slimy rope, lashed it at the ceiling where it got stuck. He then swung down and landed with a *splash* in front of Chester. Chester staggered back.

In one second he turned from a shapeless puddle on the floor into a giant serpent with a multitude of arms and attacked the terrified Grossologist. "I am supposed to be the only superpower in this city! I can't be top dog with you around! You have to die!"

Chester was completely overwhelmed by the slimy monster that was now coming at him. Several of Slimeman's arms merged around Chester's body and shoved him violently into the nearest wall. Chester tried to bend the giant arm off him but his hands only sunk into the slimy mass.

That was when he once again heard Kid Rot's voice inside his head. _"Why don't you just use our power to rot this scrub?"_

" _Because he's a human being. I don't wanna hurt him."_

" _Well, that's sad cause if you don't, he will be hurting you. It's as simple as two plus two."_

The Slimeman approached him and formed his other arm into a massive club. Chester couldn't tell if the club was hard or not but he didn't wanna find out. The Slimeman raised his weapon and brought it down on his victim. Chester reacted instinctively and his power rotted both of Slimeman's arms off.

Slimeman hollered in pain and stepped away, leaving Chester to fall onto the floor. Chester looked up at his opponent and felt a weird sense of relief when he saw Slimeman's arms both regenerating. He sighed. _"It's as I thought. His slime mold ability allows him to reshape and regrow parts of himself."_ Chester whispered under his breath.

The Slimeman studied his regrown limbs. "That's the first time anyone ever managed to make a scratch on me." Now he was pissed. He turned to Chester, gritting his teeth. "Who are you anyway? Why would a superpowered freak like you ever hang with these goody two-shoes?"

Chester rose onto his feet and faced the enemy, scowling with determination. "I'm a Grossologist. I am here to save those people you've taken hostage and to help my friends."

The Slimeman blinked. "You sicken me. If one is blessed with amazing powers, the only responsibility you got is to yourself." He reformed his right arm into a whip and latched out at the Grossologist. "Doing otherwise is disgraceful!" The force of the whip knocked Chester off his feet once again.

" _Oh, I like this guy. He's speaking the truth."_ Kid Rot's voice echoed inside Chester's head. He tried to ignore his inner demon and focus on the demon in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naomi kept standing guard over Ty's unconscious body. One large slime mold slithered toward them with intent to kill them. The moment it struck, Naomi thrusted the clawed end of her gagstaff into the slime mold and sent a shockwave thru the creature's gelatinous body, causing it to explode into a million pieces. Naomi couldn't help but smirk at her victory.

Suddenly, a second slime mold came up from behind and tried to go after Ty. Naomi quickly turned around and stabbed it with her gagstaff and like with the previous one, the shockwaves from her weapon caused the slime mould to explode, staining the floor with yellow goo.

Naomi looked at her weapon. "Huh, never thought the gagstaff would be this effective against these things."

* * *

Andy meanwhile, had gotten away from the worst of it but he wasn't out of the woods yet. One slime mold that was hanging from the ceiling launched itself at the white clad Grossologist. Andy manoeuvred to the side and dodged it at the last second. "Whoow, that was a close shave." His hoover boats may not be as fast as Ty's jetpack but it allowed for a lot more manoeuvrability.

"Hey you! Help us!"

"Please, help us!"

He heard the same calls for help as they had heard earlier but now they were much closer. He looked down to his side and there he saw them. Harvey Archer, Naomi's mother (Martha Collins) and three other men were at the bottom of an empty water tank. All of them were unable to move due to the sticky slime mold that kept them in place. On the wall above them was slime mold spores. The spores looked like white droplets made of papier-mache.

"Oh, thank god! Please get us out of here!" Martha cried out.

"Don't worry, it will be alright." Andy reassured them before tapping his Gross-com, calling his teammates. "Guys! I've found the missing people!"

" _That's great, Andy! Stay with them until we get this slime problem under control!"_ Abby's voice replied thru the earpiece.

*Crack*

Andy suddenly heard something cracking underneath him. Looking back into the tank, he saw that some of the spores were beginning to hatch. Yellow slime started seeping out of them. The people below them started trembling with fear, except for Harvey. "Boy, do you see that small storage room?"

Andy scanned the facility with his eyes until they landed on a wooden door at the western wall. "Is it the one by the western wall?"

"Yes. We store chemical products in there." Harvey replied.

A lightbulb went up in Andy's mind. He knew what Harvey was getting at. He tapped his Gross-Com again. "Abby, there's a storage room bellow you. I need you to get me something from there."

* * *

Abby finished hearing Andy out. She looked to her side and saw the wooden door at the other end of the facility down below. "Alright, I got you." She spoke thru her Gross-Com, all while rapid firing at the attacking slime mold. She then jumped onto the gallery's railing and just as the slime mold launched at her again, she jumped high up and landed safely onto a thick pipe.

With her arms spread wide, Abby started running across the pipe until she reached the other end of the room. She then jumped down onto an engine block and from there she jumped to the floor before running the last few feet to the storage room.

* * *

*Crack* *Crack*

More and more of the spores started hatching, oozing with newly formed mutants. The people below him where so frightened they couldn't even scream, just stare at the slime with mouths agape.

"I don't want be another Slimeman." Harvey exclaimed.

"And I don't want to be the city's first Slime- _woman_." Martha stated.

Andy was getting so nervous his teeth were grinding. If he hadn't had gloves, he would be biting his nails. "Abby, please hurry!"

Abby came out of the storage room, holding a big bottle of bleach. "Andy, catch!" She called out to her teammate and threw the bottle like a football.

Andy flew from side to side, trying desperately to predict the bottle's trajectory. Finally, he managed to catch the blech bottle in his arm and like a player after a touchdown, he raised it triumphantly. "I did it!" He then brought out his goopshooter and took out the ammo before inserting the bleach bottle. Andy then flew down to the dried water tank below.

"Hey slime, have a taste of my favourite manga. Bleach!" Andy fired his goopshooter at the spores. The spores and the hatching slime mold died seconds after getting into contact with the toxic cleaning fluid. Some of it dropped down on the hostages below but it didn't matter. They were just relieved to be out of danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chester kept holding his own against the Slimeman. His hands where ignited with rot-energy while Slimeman kept attacking him with tendril-like arms. Every time his opponent latched out at him, Chester did his best to only rot small parts of his opponent's weapons instead of totally annihilating him.

" _If you want to survive you have to do more than defend yourself. You have to go on the offensive."_ Kid Rot's voice echoed inside the boy's mind.

Chester scowled and narrowed his eyes. Kid Rot's advice was indeed tempting. _"Kid Rot is right. This guy may not be as powerful as me but at this rate he'll overwhelm me for sure. Still, he's a human being."_

"I won't attack him. I won't be like Kid Rot." Chester vented to himself.

The yellow Slimeman smirked and tilted his head a bit. "Man, how can someone with your powers be so pathetic?" He latched out with his elongated arm once again and this time it wrapped itself around Chester's legs and tripped him to the floor.

The blond boy growled in pain and tried to sit up but a second tendril tied up his arms. The tendrils then kept growing till they merged into one giant arm that kept him in place.

The Slimeman smirked sinisterly. "This time, I'll finish you!"

Suddenly, Naomi's gagstaff was thrusted into his giant arm and the shockwaves it generated blew up the gelatinous limb. The Slimeman yelped in pain. He then turned to his aggressor.

There stood Naomi, a determined scowl on her face and her weapon drawn at him. Ty was leaning against her shoulder. He had regained consciousness but was still dizzy from being knocked out earlier, so for now he relied on his girlfriend to stand.

"Step away! I will not allow you to hurt another one of my friends." Naomi proclaimed furiously. The Slimeman took a step back.

Then, Abby and Andy also converged in front of the villain. The Slimeman now realized he was surrounded by the Grossologists, all aiming their weapons at him.

"Give it up, Slimeman. It's all over for you." Abby exclaimed.

"Yeah, your spores have been spoiled and your hostages have been released." Andy added. "You may as well pack it up."

The Slimeman looked distraught and surprised for a moment. Then he his smirk returned. "Maybe I will, fat boy." His body transformed into a more serpentine-shape. He then darted across the floor, went in-between Abby's legs and disappeared thru a drain. "See yah on the flip-side, heroes." He called out mockingly while the rest of the slime mold bodies followed him into the drain.

And just like that, it was over. The Grossologists where left dumbfounded.

* * *

Later, in the gaglab.

While LabRat was working in front of his computer, analysing the evidence found in the water treatment plant, Ty sat atop a slab as his sister wrapped a bandage around his head. "Hey, be careful with my head, sis. That's where I keep all my witty puns."

Abby sighed. "I'm gonna let that one slide. I'm just so grateful my stupid little brother doesn't have a concussion or anything worse." She gave him a small hug.

Naomi stood beside them, clutching her hands over her chest and looking like she was about to cry any second. "Ty, I'm so, so sorry. It was all my fault."

"Naomi, you've apologized five times already. I keep telling you I'm fine. You got nothing to be ashamed of." Ty smiled reassuringly at her.

Naomi lowered her head. "When I heard my mother's voice I couldn't help myself. I ran into a trap and you…

"Naomi, please stop. Beating yourself up won't help anyone." Ty tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, even Ty and I sometimes give in to our emotions." Abby added, also trying to comfort her fellow Grossologist.

Naomi looked up at the Archer siblings. She then carefully approached them and very lightly stroked Ty's hand. Ty took her hand and gave it a comfortable squeeze.

"Alright. I think I got something." LabRat announced. He clicked a button which activated the large screen at the middle of the room so everyone could see the results. "Just like with Slim, three years ago, this Slimeman's DNA contains traces from both slime mold and humans."

"So, he is human? Just like we thought." Chester said.

"Any idea who the DNA belongs to?" Abby asked.

"According to the data files, the DNA belongs to someone named Salvador Alonso." The screen shifted to a profile photo of a Latin-American teenager with an angry face. He wore a blue tank top and had a black tattoo on his right arm.

"I guess we can call this new bad guy, Salvador Slimeman, then." Ty stated.

"Or maybe Sal Slimeman." Andy suggested.

Ty frowned. "Salvador Slimeman is fine. Let's stick with that."

"According to the files, Salvador is nineteen years old and he got a police record." LabRat continued. He then pulled out a pair of cheese-doodle from a bag next to his computer. He offered one to Hermes and the rat immediately started munching. LabRat then popped the other one into his mouth.

"Police record? For what?" Abby asked as she went over to him.

LabRat shrugged. "Larceny, car theft, assault. Typical hoodlum stuff." He leaned in a bit in order to see clearer. "Says here he used to run with a street gang known as the Diablo Dogs until one year ago."

"What happened one year ago?" Abby asked.

"He disappeared." LabRat replied. "He just vanished without a trace."

"Well, now we know what happened to him. He turned into a walking, talking booger." Ty jested as he slipped off the slab.

"About that…" Abby clutched her chin, contemplating deeply.

"What is it Abby?" Chester asked.

"It's just something he said. He said that Slim was just a mistake. As if Slim was an accident while he was the _real_ version."

LabRat blinked. "You mean, he didn't become like this by accident? That someone intentionally made him into Slimeman?"

"Maybe." Abby replied.

"That would be even worse than what happened to me." Chester exclaimed, sounding concerned.

"So, how does one become a Slimeman in the first place?" Naomi asked, disgust written all over her face.

"We don't know. We analysed the slime mould that mutated Slim but we couldn't find anything out of the ordinary." LabRat replied with disappointment in his tone.

"Is it possible Slim could be involved in this?" Naomi asked.

"Nope." LabRat replied quickly.

Naomi blinked. "How do you know?"

LabRat stuck even more cheese-doodles in his mouth and pressed a button. The screen switched to a video feed of Slim, sitting awkwardly in his apartment with half a dozen cops all around him.

"He's been put in house arrest until this situation is over." LabRat explained. "Just as a precaution."

"Poor guy." Naomi lamented.

"Yeah, we need to capture this Sal Slimeman as fast as possible." Andy exclaimed.

"Salvador Slimeman." Ty corrected. "But how are we supposed to find him, even less capture him?"

LabRat hummed and swirled around in his chair. "I got a few ideas on how we can capture him but finding him will be a problem. I guess we just have to wait for him to make a move."

"In that case, can we go home now?" Naomi asked. "I want to see how my mom's doing."

"Sure, you can leave. I need to work anyway." LabRat said and waved them off.

The five field Grossologists started moving towards the exit.

"Wait!" LabRat suddenly called out. They all stopped in their tracks and turned to the young scientist. "I just remembered something. During your mission, the GRS-2's alarm went off."

Ty shrugged. "So? It's a cool ship. It was probably just some curious kid messing around."

"Maybe but the alarm went off twice. Someone definitely tried to break into it." LabRat explained. "Any idea who that could have been?"

Ty and Andy exchanged worried looks. Both having the same unsettling suspicion.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 _ **Crow**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **"Hey idiot did you forget that Slim went good at the end of his episode and also was human again?"**_

 **Well, obviously it wasn't Slim Slimeman. That would have been obvious if you'd paid attention. I mean, Slim was never yellow and never had any arms or legs. So, who's an idiot now?**

 **With that said,** _ **Crow**_ **does bring up a good point. I wanted Slimeman to come back (mostly just cause I like the idea of a slime mold/human hybrid) but I felt Slim's story was already done with so I thought it was better to come up with a new character to take the name. Of course, new characters taking on the identities of old heroes and villains is nothing new. In the Spider-Man comics alone, we've had multiple iterations of Venom, Vulture and Green Goblin. This also gives me a chance to plug a plot hole from the show. In the original series we were never given an explanation as to how the slime mold turned Slim into a monster. Like, was the slime mold mutated by something in the sewer or was it an escaped experiment of some sort? We never got answer I plan to explain it later in this story.**

 **In the episode** _ **Yack Attack**_ **, we did see Naomi at the water treatment plant during bring-your-kid-to-work day which is why I made her mother an employee at the water treatment plant in this story.**

 **As always, I would appreciate any feedback you could give me and Favourite this story if you like it.**

 _ **See you next time, Grime Fighters!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**For Your Pink-Eyes Only**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

' _I saw them, I saw them. The Grossologists! And now I got a way to track them whenever they're on the move and soon I'll have a way to track them all the way to their headquarters.'_ Roger thought to himself as he walked up the stairs towards his apartment, all while eyeing the Grossometer in his hand.

He got inside his apartment, kicked off his shoes and headed for his room.

"Roger!"

That stern voice turned Roger stiff as a board for a second. Then he sighed and turned around. "What is it mom?"

Roger's mother was a snub-nosed, freckled redhead. In other words, she looked like her son if he was a forty year old woman (excluding the pink-eye). Her dull eyes judgmentally stared him down. "Why are your clothes so dirty and soaked?"

Roger looked down on himself. His clothes were still soaked from the sewage water from the water treatment plant. "Um, I…" He scratched the back of his head. "…fell in a puddle."

His mother sighed and rubbed her head, as if trying to numb a minor migraine. "What am I supposed to do with you, Roger? You always get yourself dirty by swimming in the swamp for some disgusting bug or something. You always get yourself in all kinds of trouble. Did you skip school again?"

"Um…" Roger couldn't bring himself to answer.

"Also, when was last time you cleaned your room? There's this horrible stench coming out of it. Are trying to make cheese again?"

"No, I haven't but I can clean my room now if it's such an issue." The ginger boy barked and turned to walk away but his mom grabbed him by the arm.

"You know, it's just this kind of behaviour that made your dad leave us." She hissed.

Her words hit Roger like a rock. He had to force himself from crying. He took a lot of abuse from his mother but he had his limits. He jerked his arm free and turned around, giving her the death glare. "Us? There's no _us_ , mom. Dad left _you_ because no man could possible want a crazy old bat like you."

There was a moment of silence between mother and son which seemed to last an eternity. Then…

*SLAP*

* * *

Roger entered his room with a red hand-mark on his throbbing cheek. "Stupid mom. Why can't I be an orphan already?" He muttered to himself. He looked around his room. His mom was right on one point. His room was extremely dirty. Cluttered with all sort of things he'd gathered, from oily iron pieces from the scrapyard to jars with various bugs from the woods.

He heard the sputter of sawdust and turned his attention to his two brown rats in their cage. He got loser and felt the sharp scent of rat urine. "So, it was your cage my mom complained about." The two rodents ran around in circles. Roger's eyed their feeding bowl. It was completely empty. "Sorry guys. I'm out of pellets. I'll buy you more tomorrow. Right now I need to focus on the Grossologists."

He opened his closet and pulled out a large cardboard box. "I've waited to put this to use." Roger placed it onto his worktable and opened it up. Inside was one of those remote controlled drones one could order on the web. Roger had managed to get his hands on a used, relatively cheap one but he knew his mom would go thru the roof if she ever saw it so he kept it a secret.

"Now, I also need some kind of adhesive or cup." He rubbed his chin as he thought of an answer. Then he got an idea. He pulled out an old toolbox from underneath his bed. From there he got a handheld suction cup (one of those that builders used to handle heavy tiles). He slammed it onto the worktable next to the drone. He then fished the Grossometer out of his pocket and placed it on the table as well. He then grabbed a nearby drilling machine, turning it on and off to make sure it worked. He smirked when he saw that it did. "Now then, let's get started."

For the remainder of the day, Roger did nothing but work tirelessly at his invention. He did not take any rests, not even to eat. By the time he was done, the sun had long since gone down. He wiped his forehead off sweat but he was proud over his latest creation. "There. Tomorrow, the Grossologists will cease to be a mystery."

He then heard something smattering against his window. He walked over to the window frame and saw it was raining outside (and raining quite a lot at that). "It's raining. That means the town will be soaking wet tomorrow which will bring out the Slimeman." He smirked deviously. "And that will bring out the Grossologists."

* * *

The Next day at school.

Roger opened his locker before looking from side to side to make sure no one was watching him. He then loaded the box with the spy drone into his locker and closed it, sighing with relief. He knew bringing the thing to school was a risk but in case the Grossometer's alarm went off during school time he needed to get to the drone as fast as possible.

"Roger!" Ty's cheerful voice echoed thru the corridor. Roger turned to its source and saw the spikey-haired boy coming towards him. Ty waved at him with one arm while cradling a small cardboard box with the other. However, what mostly caught Roger's attention was the bandage over Ty's forehead.

His mind immediately went to the orange clad Grossologist knocked out in the water treatment plant yesterday and now he saw one of the main suspects with a head injury. Roger was immediately on guard. "Hello, Ty." He spat out the words like they were poison.

Ty came up to him. "Hey bro."

"Why do you have a bandage on your head?" The ginger-haired boy questioned.

"Oh, that. Nothing, really. I just fell down some stairs and hit my head." Ty laughed nervously.

"Right." Roger scowled and sharpened his eyes. _'He's lying to me.'_

"Hey, check out what I just got." Ty showed Roger the box. It was a video game casing with an illustration of the characters from that sci-fi series, Star Voyage. "It's the new multi-player Star Voyage game. _Star Voyage: Revenge of the Slapnard Empire_."

"Yeah, cool." Roger vented sarcastically without a hint of excitement.

"I thought since its Friday, we could meet up later at my place and make it a game night. You know, like we used to."

"Why don't you hang out with Andy or your sister? Or better yet, that new girlfriend of yours?" Roger snapped.

"Eh…" Ty scratched his head to come up with an excuse. "Well, Abby and Naomi don't like video games very much and Andy will be busy with other stuff."

"So, I'm the backup-pal, is that it?" Roger sounded genuinely offended.

Ty suddenly realized he messed up. "What? No, that wasn't what I meant."

"Goodbye Tyler Archer." Roger huffed and walked away.

"Roger, wait!" Ty cried out and ran after him, only to accidentally bump into a taller student that had just walked into the corridor. Ty fell to the floor and so did the energy drink the other student had been holding. Half of it spilled onto his shirt while the rest of it poured onto the floor. The taller teenager glared furiously at Ty. He was seventeen or older judging by his stature. He wore a black west and had a nose piercing.

He grabbed Ty by his shirt, lifted him off the floor and shoved him into the nearest wall. "You! You spilled my drink all over me!"

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Ty exclaimed apologetically.

"Will you pay for that?"

"I-I don't have money on me right now."

Hearing Ty pleading made Roger stop in his tracks. His lips scowled and for some reason he remembered the first time he and Ty met.

* * *

 _It was fifth grade and all of school was outdoors for one of those sports day so all the classes where mixed up together._

 _Roger ran up to a group of kids (two boys and two girls) with a big smile on his face. "Hey guys. Look what I found." He held up a large beetle he'd found in the grass. The insect wiggled in the boy's fingers, waving its long legs and antennas around._

 _All four kids squealed in unison. "Eeeeeeeeeep!"_

" _It's so gross!" One of the girls shrieked._

" _Get it away from us!"_

" _What? You guys don't like bugs?" Roger asked and smirked._

" _Not the bug, you sicko. We're talking about your eye." One of them clarified._

" _Huh?" Roger blinked._

" _It's all red and swollen." One of the girls exclaimed._

" _It's really, really gross!"_

" _Is it really that bad? It's just pink-eye." Roger sounded sad and started slowly coming towards them. They shrieked once again and ran away. Roger felt completely rejected. With low head and shoulders, he walked away to be alone. He hunkered down on the ground and let the beetle scurry out of his palm and onto the grass. He sighed._

" _Wow. What a cool beetle."_

 _Roger looked over his shoulder and saw a boy in his own age with jet black hair and a genuine smile. "Um…" Roger didn't know what to say._

" _That's a longhorn beetle, right?" The black haired boy said and sat down next to Roger._

" _Um, yeah. You know, I didn't think anyone else here liked bugs." Roger replied, managing to smile a little._

" _No way. Bugs are awesome. My mom's a biologist. She studies beetles at the university."_

" _Cool. My mom's just a janitor." Roger said. "I'm Roger by the way."_

 _The other boy flashed him a toothy grin. "I'm Tyler but you can call me Ty."_

* * *

Roger stuck his hands into his pockets, turned on his heels and went towards the bully who were threatening Ty. "Let go of him, Dirk."

The seventeen year old (apparently named Dirk) glanced over at the ginger haired boy, raising a confused eyebrow. "Pink-Eye? This nerd's your friend or something?"

Roger glared at Ty, still pressed against the wall before turning back to Dirk. "Something like that."

"Well, I don't care. I'm gonna make this guy pay for ruining my shirt." Dirk exclaimed and prepared to punch him.

"I wouldn't do that." Roger placed his hand on the older teen's shoulder and leaned in towards his ear, whispering. _"If you do, I'll release those photos I have of you and your friend Grant, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. You think your dad would like that?"_

Dirk's expression turned to shock. He let go off Ty's shirt and stepped back. Ty was completely taken aback. "Sorry about that. But you know, you shouldn't run in the corridor." Dirk pointed out before storming off in a huff, mumbling swears under his breath.

Ty stared baffled at the defeated bully as he left them. "Wow. You just talked that guy into submission. How did you do that?"

Roger shrugged. "That's how I've kept bullies off my back for so long. As soon as someone starts messing with me, I'll seek out their deepest and darkest secrets and blackmail them with them. Believe me, everyone got _secrets_." He hissed the last word out.

"Okay but isn't that a bit…shady?" Ty asked, wincing.

Roger blew a raspberry. "Nah, what's shady is allowing hooligans like that to freely harass people while the teachers does nothing."

"I guess." Ty bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Roger, listen. About what I said about game night, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to play with you cause I got no other choice, I want to cause I want to. Because it's been so long since we just hung out."

For a second, Roger smiled a little. "I don't know, I need to hit the pet shop and buy food for my rats."

"I can come with you. I sometimes go there to buy cat food or to just look at the lizards and fishes."

"I know what you mean. The pet shop is the poor man's aquarium." Both boys chuckled at the joke. "Alright, I guess we can see each other after school."

"Great. Then we can go home to me and play this game. Not the entire night necessarily but just for a few hours."

"As if you've been able to stop after only a few hours." Roger jived. "Alright, see you later then." The ginger haired boy said before taking his leave.

"Great. See you later, buddy." Ty waved him off before going off in the opposite direction.

He headed into another hallway where he were supposed to meet up with Andy. "Alright, went a bit rocky in the start but I think Roge-

First now did he realize that Andy wasn't alone. Abby was there as well, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. Andy stood next to her with a look of shame.

"You told her of our plan, didn't you?" Ty pointed accusingly at Andy.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. Her boobies compelled me."

"Shut up, Andy!" Abby barked at the short boy who froze up at her harsh words. She then turned her attention back to her brother. "You're going to tell Pink-Eye about our secret identities? What are you thinking?"

"You were okay with it when I were going to tell Naomi about it." Ty argued.

"That's different. This is Roger Pink-Eye we're talking about. You know, the same Roger that locked us in a room with a mold monster, released said mold monster on the school just to uncover our identities" Abby counted on her fingers, "conspired with Lance Boil to frame me and created an evil clone of me!"

"True but he's also the same Roger that destroyed said mold monster, helped you out when you were both captured by Boil and helped defeat Boil and your clone."

Andy tapped his chin. "That's four counts on being evil versus three counts of being semi-heroic."

"Shut up, Andy!" Both siblings shouted simultaneously. Andy stiffen and bit his lips.

"Okay, so Roger may not be the incarnation of evil but he's still not trustworthy. What good do you think will come from telling him?" Abby asked.

"I think Roger will take it better if he hears it from me than if he finds it out himself. I can convince him to not tell anyone or do anything rash."

"Why do think that would work?"

Ty was silent for a moment before answering. "Because Roger's my friend and friends don't deceive each other."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Ty lowered his head. "I don't know. Roger and I haven't always treated each other like friends but…" He looked up at his sister, "it's about time one of us starts setting things right."

* * *

After getting Roger's rat food at the pet shop, the two decided to get something to eat from the cafe. Ty bought an ice cream cone with three scoops of chocolate, strawberry and lemon, sprinkled with caramel sauce. Roger didn't have quite the appetite of his friend and had simple bought a cinnamon roll and a can of soda. They ate their munchies while strolling down the street towards Ty's house.

Ty thought that maybe a good way to bridge the gap that's been growing since Junior High was to admit to a mistake he'd made. "Roger?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah?"

"I've meaning to apologize to something bad I did back in Ringworm Junior High."

Roger raised a brow.

"I was the one that spread the rumour about you believing in ghosts. Sorry." Ty admitted, his head lowered in shame.

Roger looked peeved for a moment but then shrugged. "I barely even remember that. I've been bullied far worse for far less. So, why did you do it?"

Ty blushed and lowered his head again. "I guess I just tried to impress on Naomi."

"You dog." Roger chuckled. "You do anything for that girl. Still can't believe that after three years you two love birds finally tied the knot. Would have thought you'd lost interest by now."

Ty smiled, knowing Roger had no ill feeling over the entire rumour thing. "I thought she would be the one to lose interest. I mean, most girls don't go for geeks like us."

"Yeah…" Roger frowned. He remembered something that happened two years ago.

* * *

 _Roger was walking thru the corridor when he happened to overhear three girls talking by the lockers. He knew the girls from his class._

" _Girls, I think I got a crush on Ty Archer." One of the girls said._

" _You're not alone, girl. I know several girls that likes him."_

" _I know, he's so hot and funny."_

" _Sad he only have eyes for that Naomi girl."_

" _Sad he's into gross stuff like bugs and human anatomy."_

" _Nah, I can stand that as long as he's willing to get into my anatomy." The girls giggled._

 _Roger huffed annoyed and kept walking._

* * *

' _Ty's always been popular with girls. He's just never noticed. I on the other hang get rejected the moment they see my swollen eye.'_ Roger thought bitterly.

"So Roger, do you have your pink-eyes on someone pretty?" Ty asked, unknowingly pouring salt on the wound.

"Nah, girls are stupid."

Ty blinked. "I can admit, some girls are stupid but so are plenty of guys."

"Yeah, but when girls are stupid, it's a special kind of stupid."

Ty rolled his eyes. "Can't argue with you there." He didn't really think that but he rather just agree with him than keep the arguing going. He took another lick of his ice cream.

Roger smirked. "So, have you and Naomi ploughed the bean field yet?"

"What!?" Ty was so startled, one of the ice cream balls fell off the cone and Ty (in his infinite wisdom) instinctively caught it in his hand, getting caramel sauce all over his fingers. "Oh great, now my hand is all sticky."

"That's what she said." Roger laughed full heartedly.

* * *

Later, the two sat cross-legged on the floor of Ty's room, playing his new video game but Roger's mind seemed to be a million miles away.

"Dude, you're guy died again. Are you sure you're up for this game?" Ty asked. "If you're not into this I got plenty of other games or we can find something to do on the internet."

Roger remained silent for a moment, looking down at the carpet. "Ty, do you ever wish you were part of something bigger?"

Ty blinked. "Well, of course. Everyone wish their life was a bit more exciting."

"I want to get away from this life, my apartment and my crappy mom. I want to be somewhere where my gifts can be appreciated and where I can be useful."

Ty had to admit, he was a bit baffled by his friends confession. Roger wasn't usually this open about his feelings nor as introspective. He thought that this might be the right moment to tell him the truth. "Roger, I-

Suddenly, Ty's GrossWatch started buzzing.

"Dude, your watch's going whack. Got something to do?"

"Um, yeah." Ty stood up. "I have to, um…" He rubbed the back of his head as he tried to come up with an excuse. "Go to Naomi's dance recital."

Roger blinked. "Dance recital?"

"Yeah, you know, Naomi's a ballet dancer. Today there's an important performance for her."

"So you decided to invite me to play video games on the same day as your girlfriends important dance recital?" Roger questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I'm awful at keeping times. I should try to keep a schedule or something but hey, you can stay and play here for as long as you want." Ty exclaimed before rushing out of the room. "I'll call you later tonight!" He cried out before disappearing out of earshot, leaving Roger dumbfounded.

* * *

"I'm here!" Ty proclaimed as he ran thru the Gaglab's entrance. "This… better be… good, LabRat." He panted while leaning on his knees.

"Since when is crime fighters called in for something good?" LabRat retorted sarcastically.

All the other Grossologists where already there. Andy slided up to Ty and whispered to him. _"Did you tell Roger yet?"_

" _I was about to but then I was called in here."_

" _Why didn't you take Roger with you?"_

Ty face palmed. "I didn't even think of that."

"Think of what?" LabRat asked.

Ty now realized he had talked too loud. "Oh, nothing. I thought of something completely unrelated."

"Okay, now when we're all here, tell us why you called us, LabRat." Abby exclaimed.

"We just got an eyewitness report from The Detective. Apparently Salvador Slimeman has been spotted at the junkyard." LabRat explained.

"Good. This time we won't just stop Slimeman, we'll capture him as well." Abby proclaimed, clenching one of her fists.

"How are we supposed to do that? We couldn't even touch him last time." Chester exclaimed.

"I've been thinking of that since yesterday and I think I got a solution." LabRat replied and tapped a key on his keyboard. The largest screen turned on, showcasing an image of a yellow slime mould. "As you know, the slime mold that mutated Salvador is different from the one that mutated Slim. I think it's because this slime mould belongs to the order Trichiida and they have a special ability for when things get hot or should I say, _dry_." He tapped another key and a new image appear, this with a pale crust around the slime mould. "As you know, slime mould needs moisture. When it gets dry, this slime mould creates a hard crust made out of dead cells atop its body. However, this renders the slime mould completely immobile."

"So, if we get Salvador dry, we prevent him from moving?" Naomi asked.

"Yep." LabRat kicked against his computer table, sending his office chair rolling to a slab. There he grabbed a small spherical device and tossed it to Abby.

Abby eyed the mechanical ball in her hand. It looked like a metallic bandy-ball with a red button on it. "What's this?"

"It's a kind of grenade I developed over the night." LabRat explained. "Once you've clicked the button, you have five seconds to throw it at your target. Then it will emit a special kind of drying agent I've synthesised from Potassium Carbonate and Sodium Chloride. It should dry out the slime mould."

"Awesome." Andy exclaimed.

"I only made five of these thou so be careful where you're throwing these things." LabRat warned them.

"Good job, LabRat. Anything else we need to know?" Abby asked.

"No, the rest is up to you guys."

Abby turned to her fellow field Grossologists. "Alright everyone, board the GRS-2. This time we'll finish Salvador Slimeman, for sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, Roger was walking down the street on his way home when he suddenly heard a familiar buzzing. He reached into his pocket and fished out the Grossometer. The red dot on the map was back.

The ginger teen smirked. "Seems like the Grossologists are on the move again and where ever they go, I'll go."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I did try to write a scene of Ty & Roger in the pet shop but I could just not get it right. First, I was going to include Paige but that didn't seem to add anything. My second idea was to just have Ty and Roger goof off but it ended up not nearly as funny as I thought it would. So, I decided to cut it out altogether.**

 **Star Voyage was introduced in the Grossology episode** _ **Fart Side of the Moon**_ **as this world's** _ **Star Wars/Star Trek**_ **which LabRat is a big fan of so when I decided the boys were going to play video games, I felt it was the right time to reincorporate it.**

 **This will probably be my last chapter of the year so Happy New Year everyone. In January I'm going back to college so I may not be able to post as often as I used to but I think I'll find time to write none the less.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story so far and as always I'd appreciate any feedback you can give me.**

 _ **Till we meet again, Grossologists!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**For Your Pink-Eyes Only**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

The GRS-2 touched down in the middle of the junkyard. Inside the vehicle, the Grossologists were readying to go. "Alright, sis. You ready to kick some slime?" Ty exclaimed enthusiastically as he rose out of the pilot seat.

Abby rose up as well. "Actually Ty, I want to try something new this time."

Ty blinked. "What's that?"

Abby eyed her junior teammates for a moment before speaking. "I would like Naomi and Chester to take the lead on this mission."

"What?" Ty gasped. The other grossologists exchanged puzzled looks.

"It makes sense. As we saw last time, Chester's powers and Naomi's Gagstaff is our best defence against that guy. Our goopshooters barely did anything." Abby explained.

"But they're still too inexperienced." Ty argued.

"Well, then I say we leave the decision up to them." Abby turned to her teammates, shooting them a pleasant smile. "You up for it, you two?"

Naomi gripped her gagstaff closely and took a step forth. "I'm willing to lead, Abby. I wanna make up for the blunder I did the last time."

Satisfied, Abby turned to Chester.

Chester sighed. "If you trust I can do it, I'll take point."

Even more satisfied, Abby turned to her brother. "It's decided then." She grinned while Ty groaned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

A while later, the five grossologists marched thru the junkyard. Chester and Naomi walked ahead of the others while the other three had their goopshooters drawn. "Keep your guard up everyone. Salvador can be hiding anywhere." Abby warned them.

Ty suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw something. He walked up to a broken down car without windows and looked inside. Giant slimemold spores were attached to the car's moist seats. "Hey, I found some of those mutated spores."

"Me too!" Abby called from where she stood atop a tall garbage pile.

"I found some as well." Andy said, pointing to a compost heap, dotted with the white balls.

"Does anyone have any idea how we can get rid of these things?" Naomi asked.

"I can use my powers to decompose them if you're okay with that." Chester suggested, igniting his right hand with dark energy.

"Or we can do what normal people do. Use chlorine." Andy exclaimed and whipped out a spray can. He pointed it at the spores on the compost heap and sprayed it with chlorine. The spores deflated and died as they soaked up the toxic fluids.

Andy then held up two more spray cans. "I picked these up after our first mission. I had a feeling they would come in handy." He tossed one to Ty and one up to Abby (who barely managed to catch it).

"Andy, you're a genius." Ty called out to the brunette.

Andy smirked. "Thank you." He then resumed spraying the composed heap.

The grossologists started systematically eradicating the spores with Andy's spray cans except for Chester. There was something that was bothering him. Something that was nagging at the back of his mind ever since they got this mission but he couldn't set his finger on it. _'Something is off here. There's spores here so clearly Salvador was here but something is missing…'_ Chester's eyes suddenly widen in realization.

He climbed up the junk pile Abby was standing on. "Um, Abby." He nervously scratched his hand. "There's something I've wanted to say to you since we first came here."

Abby stopped with what she was doing and turned to the blonde. "What is it, Chester?"

"Well, don't you think there's something off with this situation?" Chester asked.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "You gotta be more specific."

"Well, where are the hostages?"

Abby tilted her head slightly. "Huh?"

"I mean, last time Salvador held five people captive for the newly hatched slime mold to mind-control but this time there's no one here."

Abby blinked when she realized what Chester was saying. "You're right, Chester." She looked down at the remaining spores. "And the spores aren't hidden at all. There out in the open for us to find. This is nothing like his previous plan."

"I know. It's almost like all of this was a-

"A trap?" They heard his villainous voice behind them. They turned around and saw Salvador Slimeman's huge gelatinous body looming over them. Before either of them could react, Salvador ensnared them in his tendril-like arms and immediately threw Chester as far away as he could. The blond grossologist landed with a heavy thud in a pile of trash bags.

Salvador then hoisted Abby closer to his face. "You know, you are one spicy _el chica_. How about when I'm done here, you and I go somewhere private?"

Abby aimed her spray can at Salvador's face and sprayed him right in the eye with chlorine. The mutated Latino shrieked in pain and backed away, clutching his searing eye and dropping Abby in the process. Abby took this opportunity to slide down the junk pile in order to escape but Salvador wouldn't let her get away that easily. His amorphous body formed six spider legs and started chasing after her.

As soon as Abby reached the ground, she tried to run away but Salvador latched out at her with a pair of tendrils, snaring her legs and tripping her. "No girls gets away from me." He chuckled.

Suddenly, Salvador felt a stabbing sensation. He felt shockwaves permeating thru his abdomen before seeing his stomach exploding, leaving behind a large hole in his body. As he stood there, stiff by shock, Abby took the opportunity to untangle herself and bolt away.

Salvador turned around and saw his assailant. It was Naomi. "You again? You and that damned staff of yours sure is a pain in my neck."

Naomi remained silent. She spun her gagstaff between her fingers a few times before aiming it at the villain, a clear challenge to him.

Salvador's body regenerated. He crouched down, readying to sprint at her. "You sure got guts little _Chamita_ , I give you that. Now, let me take those out of you." And with that, the Slimeman went for the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roger bopped his head out from behind the junk pile he was hiding behind. He grinned at seeing the green and aqua coloured vehicle in front of him. "There's that Grossology vehicle and this time I won't even have to go near it."

He placed down his backpack and opened it, taking out his spy drone. He had modified it. The drone had now a suction cup underneath its frame and the rotor blades were now retractable. Roger picked up a remote control and after pushing a button, four helicopter blades protruded from the drone's body and it took to the air. Roger remote controlled his drone to fly to the GRS-2. "The best place to attach this should be right at the top where no one can see it." The spy drone touched down on the GRS-2's roof, right in-between the vehicle's cockpit window and its wings and the suction cup fastened itself to the metallic frame.

"Mission accomplished." Roger proclaimed. "Hey, what's that?" Roger spotted a cave imbedded into a huge garbage heap. It seemed to be manmade, mostly because of the stairs leading down underground. Roger approached it. "That's weird. Wasn't there a secret entrance here before? Wait, how do I know that?"

Roger knew it because this had once been the entrance to Lance Boil's old hideout back when they were working together. The teen couldn't remember it but it felt so familiar to him.

Roger looked back at the GRS-2 before turning back to the cave. "Well, I've already done what I set out to do so I guess it wouldn't hurt taking a look inside." He shrugged and ventured inside.

* * *

Roger now found himself inside Lance Boil's old inner sanctum. He looked around at the dusty old machinery, test tubes and containers with who-knows-what. "Huh. This looks like a laboratory. I mean, if you overlook all the garbage and rust."

Roger then spotted a pair of broken up cages. Suddenly, he was hit another massive headache. He clutched his temples and fell down on his knees. "No, not again!"

Roger started remembering things he'd forgotten but the visions were blurry. It was like an old film reel of memories playing up in front of his mind's eye. He remembered being stuck inside one of those cages and a redheaded girl stuck in the other. In front of them was a short, pink man with a goatee and a sinister smirk. He then remembered having that same pink man caged up in his own room while he was interrogating him but he couldn't remember anything this pink midget told him. Finally, he remembered a moment of him and the pink man laughing together.

Roger snapped back to the present and collapsed onto the floor. "Have I been here before? Impossible." He turned over on his back, staring up at the ceiling made out of compressed garbage. "I know who that man is. He's the infamous villain, Lance Boil. Have I meet that criminal?" He sighed. "Why does brain have to be so messed up?"

* * *

Naomi fled down a landfill made out of dirt and garbage. Behind her, the ever shifting shape of Salvador Slimeman chased after her. He latched out with one of his tendrils but the Grossologist swiftly steeped aside and swiped it with her vibrating Gagstaff, causing the tendril to blow up.

She got down on flat ground, ran a few feet before facing the villain. Salvador came down from the landfill but instead of coming after her, he stared her down. Naomi stared him down as well, gripping her weapon even tighter.

Salvador smirked. "You're pretty fast on your feet, little _Chamita_ but you're so eager to fight me you've forgotten about my old tricks."

' _Old tricks? What does he mean by that?'_ Naomi wondered. Suddenly, a blob of mutated slime mould attacked her from behind and wrapped itself around her body. Before Naomi could use her gagstaff, Salvador's long tendrils grabbed it and ripped out of her grasp, throwing it far away.

Salvador Slimeman laughed maniacally. "You forgot my body parts can operate independently, didn't you? Now you'll get digested by my slime mould."

To no avail, Naomi tried to squirm free from the slimy mass. Luckily, help was on its way. A dark ray suddenly hit the slime mould dead centre and it started to decompose and die. This freed Naomi who immediately summersaulted out of danger.

Salvador Slimeman growled irritated as he turned to the source of the dark blast. It was of course Chester. "You again!"

Naomi landed next to the black clad Grossologist. "Chester?"

"Naomi, go get your weapon. I keep this guy at bay." Chester exclaimed and ignited his hands with dark energy.

Naomi nodded and ran to find her Gagstaff.

Salvador Slimeman faced the blond boy. "Hope you'll grown some _cojones_ since last time, hero because If you're not ready to hurt me, I'll hurt you." His right arm transformed into a dozen whips. "Really, really badly."

"I'm not because now I know who you are." Chester exclaimed. "You're Salvador Alonso."

The Slimeman shrugged. "So you know my real name, so what? I'll still kill you." He latched out with all his whips. Chester managed to jumped away just in time but the whips started stretching after him at breakneck speed. Chester defended himself and disintegrated the tips of the incoming tendrils.

"Salvador listen, I've been thru the same thing as you." Chester called out. "My powers came about by an accident. A mutated a virus possessed my body, mutating me as well and made me do terrible things. Just like your slime mould did. I know you're probably not being yourself right now but if you come with us, we can probably turn you back to normal."

The villain smirked. "So, you got your powers by accident, eh? Then you and I couldn't be more different." Salvador's body grew a series of spider legs and rushed at the Grossologist. Before Chester knew it, the slimy criminal was upon him. The spider legs turned into sticky tendrils that wrapped around the boy's body. Salvador then turned back to his bipedal form and the tendrils that held onto Chester turned into a huge hand. "I choose to have these powers."

Chester blinked, baffled. "You choose to be a Slimeman?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Before I was a nobody. Just another punk, wasting away his life but then I met the real movers and shakers of this town. They gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. To participate in their little experiment and in return give me powers I couldn't even dream of."

"Who? Who are these people you're talking about?" Chester asked desperately.

Salvador Slimeman smirked sinisterly. "You'll never know."

Suddenly, one of LabRat's grenades landed right next to Slavador Slimeman. The Latino gazed at it for a second and raised a puzzled eyebrow. "Huh?"

The metallic sphere exploded and released a thick white smoke. Salvador screamed in pain. As his gelatinous body came into contact with the fog (LabRat's drying agent) it dried up and became pale and crusty. In his pain, he accidentally dropped Chester to the ground.

"Chester!" Abby's voice called out to him.

Chester looked over his shoulder and saw Abby and Naomi. By the way Naomi was clutching onto her Gagstaff, he assumed Abby was the one that had thrown that grenade. Chester got onto his feet and scurried over to his teammates. "Abby. Naomi."

"You okay, Chester?" Abby asked concerned.

Chester nodded.

"What the _infierno_ is this!" Salvador Slimeman exclaimed as he tried to move. The skin on his left leg had turned white and stiff as bone. Salvador finally managed to break off his fossilized leg from the rest of his body and grew a new leg. He turned to the Grossologists. "What did you guys do to me?"

"We're drying you up, Sal!" Abby proclaimed right before Chester threw his grenade.

The grenade exploded right in front of the Slimeman but Salvador managed to jump back right in time to avoid the smoke. _'Drying me up? Does that mean my body needs to be kept moist? Those guys didn't tell me that. Damn.'_

Now knowing he was at a disadvantage, Salvador's body took on a more serpentine-like shape and he slithered away from his enemies and towards an open cave imbedded in a garbage heap, the entrance to Lance Boil's hideout.

Abby quickly tapped her Gross-Com. "Listen up, guys. Salvador is trying to escape. You need to cut him off his escape route."

As Salvador slithered across the junkyard, Andy flew overhead with his Hoover Boats. The white clad Grossologists dropped his grenade, letting it fall down upon the villain. Unfortunately, Salvador noticed. A large tendril ejected from his back and slammed the grenade into a far of junk pile where it exploded, way too far away to do him any damage.

"Gosh darn it!" Andy tapped his Gross-Com. "Guys, I missed. Salvador is heading to towards a large crevasse."

Salvador Slimeman slithered into the cave and disappeared. Andy landed in front of the cave. Abby, Naomi and Chester as well as Ty reconvened by his location a minute later.

"He escaped down there." Andy stated and pointed at the stairs.

"Alright, we'll follow him but stay alert everyone. He might try to ambush us down there." Abby exclaimed and rushed down stairs with the others following her. As she ran, she started to notice familiar details around her. "Ty, does this place seem familiar to you?"

"Yeah, I just recognized it. This is the entrance to Lance Boil's old hideout from when he teamed up with Insectiva and Sloppy Joe."

"And from when he imprisoned me and Roger during that clone scheme."

Andy overheard what the Archer siblings were talking about. "You think Lance can have something to do with this?"

"Hard to say. As always, it's best to be ready for anything." Abby replied.

* * *

Roger continued to exam the laboratory equipment when he suddenly heard footsteps coming, followed by people's voices. "Stop right there, you slime ball!"

"Oh crap." Roger panicked and hide behind an old water heater.

The snake-like form of Salvador Slimeman rushed into the lair and turned back to his bipedal, more humanoid form. He looked around the place, seemingly confused. "What does a place like this do underneath a scrapyard?"

"Freeze, Salvador!" Abby's voice echoed thru the lair. Salvador turned around and saw the entire team of Grossologists. Abby and Andy had their goopshooters aimed at him, Naomi pointed her gagstaff at him, and Chester was ignited with rotting energy while Ty was clutching his grenade.

Salvador Slimeman grit his teeth in anger. "It wasn't supposed to go down like this. Stay away from me!"

"Ty, your grenade?" Abby exclaimed.

"With pleasure." Ty raised his arm, ready to throw his explosive.

Frightened, Salvador took a step back and accidentally tipped over a large crate. The moment the crate hit the ground, it broke open and an enormous swarm of bluebottle flies erupted into the air. Within seconds, the lair turned into an inferno of buzzing wings and black dots.

"What are these things?" Naomi asked as she tried to swat the flies away with her gagstaff.

"Bluebottle flies. They must have incubated in here this entire time." Chester replied as he too tried to swat the flies away.

"It's okay guys. I still got my eyes on him." Ty exclaimed. He took aim at Salvador Slimeman, pressed down the button on his grenade but the moment he was going to throw it, a fly threw right into his eye. "Ouch!"

Ty threw his grenade blindly. It completely missed Salvador, bounced off the wall and landed right in front of Roger, still covering behind the water heater. "Eep!" Roger immediately kicked the grenade and it landed right underneath Salvador Slimeman's legs. It exploded and enveloped the slimy mutant in its searing white smoke. Salvador shrieked in pain.

In the commotion, Roger took the opportunity to run away. Without anyone noticing he slipped out of the lair.

After a while, all the flies had either left the room or they had settled down. Now with a clear view, the Grossologists could see the hydrated form of Salvador Slimeman. It was like he had turned into a white statue.

Ty blinked. "I got him?" He grinned. "Hey, got him! Seems even my shots in the dark are flawless."

Naomi hugged her boyfriend. "Yes, they are." She kissed his cheek.

Abby thou rolled her eyes. "More like blind luck."

Chester approached the immobilized Salvador and pressed his hand against him. The crusty skin deflated slightly but then assumed its previous state. It was like touching a dry sponge or dried up sap. "It's like he's trapped in his own skin."

Abby walked up to Chester and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm certain he is alive and well inside of there. Now, let's take him back to the Gaglab so LabRat can examine him."

* * *

Roger slammed open the door to his room and slammed it close just as fast. He panted like a sledge dog after running all the way from the junkyard. "That was close. Way too close?"

He walked over to his writing desk and opened up his laptop. He plummet down in his swirling chair and cracked his fingers. "None the less, now I can finally uncover the Grossologists' secret." He stuck his tongue out as he started typing on his laptop's keyboard.

* * *

The GRS-2 touched down in the gaglab's hangar bay where LabRat were already waiting for them, Hermes sat atop his shoulder. The vehicle's door swoosh open and Abby, Andy and Naomi stepped out.

"So, did everything go according to plan?" LabRat asked.

"Yeah, your dry-grenades worked perfectly and we captured Salvador. Naomi and Chester especially did well." Abby replied.

"Hey, I was the one that caught him." Ty's voice blustered out of the GRS-2.

Ty and Chester then came out of the vehicle, carrying Salvador's fossilised body between them. Ty was carrying Salvador by his head while Chester was carrying the criminal by his feet. "Man, how can a guy made out of jelly be so heavy?" Ty complained as the two boys carried Salvador Slimeman into the gaglab, followed by the other Grossologists.

Once everyone had left the hangar bay, Roger's spy drone detached itself from the GRS-2's roof and quietly flew after them.

It entered the gaglab.

* * *

Roger's eyes dilated, drool ran down his moth, his heart was pumping dopamine into his veins as he remote controlled the drone, getting a live video fee directly to his laptop.

* * *

Unaware of the flying drone that was spying on them, the Grossologists entered the gaglab. "Alright, you guys can put him down right here." LabRat said and pointed to a spot on the floor. Chester and Ty placed down Salvador's body where LabRat had pointed. The young scientist then tapped a button on a computer and a force field activated around Salvador Slimeman.

"I'm so glad we're done for today. I'm exhausted." Chester sighed. He took off his Grossgoggles and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

The drone filmed it all.

* * *

"Wait! That's that Chester guy that hangs out with Abby Archer." Roger exclaimed, able to discern Chester's identity now when the confusion light of the Grossgoggles were no longer a factor. "Does that mean that the female redheaded one is…?"

On the screen he saw Abby, taking off her Grossgoggles.

"It's Abby!" Roger hollered like a ghost. He clutched his temples, rubbing his already messy hair. "I always suspect it yet I can't believe it! Abby Archer is a Grossologists. Wait, if she is a Grossologist then that must mean…"

* * *

Naomi got closer to Ty, examining his face with concern. "Ty, your left eye seem to have turned red."

"Huh?" Ty blinked. "Oh, right. One of the flies got in there earlier. We really should try to make these goggles tighter."

"And with _we_ ,you mean _me_ , right?" LabRat sarcastically said from where he was sitting.

Ty took off his Grossgoggles, revealing his handsome face and now less handsome eye.

* * *

Roger's eyes dilated once again but this time in shock. He gasped. "Ty is a Grossologist!" He stood up and violently shoved his chair to the floor. "No, no, no!" Once again, Roger was stricken with a massive headache, even more painful than ever before. He gripped his head and fell onto his knees. He grit his teeth and bowed until his forehead touched the floorboards.

Then, it came flooding back to him. All the memories from two years ago that he'd forgotten came back to him. It felt like someone was pouring boiling oil right into his brain. His mind was overloading with deeply buried memories.

He remembered taking photos of Ty taking off his slimesuit by the dock and how he dropped the camera in the water. He remembered accidentally creating a mould monster and then locking the Archer siblings in his room with it. He remembered releasing the mould monster in Ringworm Junior High and making a deal with the Grossologists. He remembered destroying the mould monster only for the Archer siblings and The Director robbing him of his reward. He remembered capturing Lance Boil in a carrier cage. He remembered Lance telling him all about his criminal exploits. He remembered being rejected by the Grossologists. He remembered cooperating with Lance to clone Abby and create a human/rat hybrid. He remembered framing Abby Archer and taking her place. He remembered being imprisoned in Lance's hideout next to Abby. He remembered cooperating with Abby to escape and defeat Lance and the clone, the only time the two were united in something. He remembered blacking out and waking up in his old room and the Archer siblings lying to him.

By the time Roger came back to his senses, he was a crying mess. He had crawled up into a fetal position by the wall. "They lied to me." Roger hissed to himself. "I was one of them and they forsook me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I honestly didn't think I would be able to finish another chapter before my classes starts January 14 but I actually got in a surprising amount of work. I guess you can see this as a special little treat.**

 **Not much to say about this chapter. I am glad I could flesh out Salvador Slimeman at least a little bit even thou he's not really the focus of the story. Now there's only one full chapter and the epilogue left before the story is done.**

 **As always, any feedback you can give me is highly appreciated. Thank you for your support.**

 _ **See you next time, Grossologists!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**For Your Pink-Eyes Only**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Tears, mixed with mucus ran down the ginger haired boy's cheeks as he sat broken down on the floor. "I used to be one of them but they kicked me out. I forgot and they let me think it never happened. Ty, Ty kept it from me." Roger bowled his fist and punched the wall behind him. "Ty, I thought he was my friend."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gaglab, the Grossologists kept standing around Salvador Slimeman, all wondering what to do next. "So, does anyone have any idea how to get this guy back to normal?" Andy asked.

"Maybe we can feed him to some snails and bugs. That was how we cured Slim." Ty suggested.

"Maybe…" LabRat vented and kept typing on his computer. "But this guy's genetic makeup is completely different. His human and slime mould DNA has merged a lot more thoroughly than Slim's had."

"In other words, it's too inconvenient to pull the same trick twice." Abby mused sarcastically.

"Maybe we should start with dehydrating him." Chester suggested, inspecting the petrified body behind the force field. "I mean, with the force field in place he can't be too dangerous."

LabRat rolled his eyes. "I rather not take any chances until we know how to undo his mutation. I do have a few ideas in mind actually. Just give me a few minutes to run some simulations."

Unbeknownst to the Grossologists, Roger Pink-Eye's spy drone were still filming them. The small rotor blades that kept it air born where too quiet for the Grossologists to hear but there was someone in the room whose senses were far keener.

Hermes turned to the source of the sounds he were hearing and saw the drone hoovering in the air. The white rat didn't know what most of the machinery in the gaglab even did but he knew for certain that that thing wasn't supposed to be there. He started chirping and squeaking but no one paid him any attention. He ran over the table to his master and started bumping his forepaws against LabRat's arm.

"Not now, Hermes. I'm in the middle of something here." LabRat said dismissively.

Figuring he wasn't gonna get any attention from his master, which wasn't out of the ordinary whenever LabRat got into _the zone_ , he turned his attention to his second favourite person in the room. He jumped onto Naomi's shoulder and started squeaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermes. I don't have any snacks for you right now." She apologized and started scratching him under his chin with her index finger. As much as Hermes loved the treatment, he knew he needed to get her attention on that weird flying thing. He bit her finger. "Ouch! Why you do that for?" She asked as Hermes jumped back down onto the table and pointed at the drone with his tail. Naomi looked to where the rodent were pointing and saw the drone. "Guys, look!"

Everyone turned around and saw the flying drone. "The heck is that thing?" Ty asked.

"I've never seen that here before." LabRat stated. For a moment, no one knew what to think.

* * *

" _It's a drone!"_ Abby shouted.

Hearing those words thru his computer, Roger immediately woke up from his stupor and he rushed as fast as possible to his laptop, pretty much throwing himself at it. "No, no, no."

He resumed control of the drone but had no idea what he should do. He actually had no plan on what to do after the drone got inside the Grossologists' headquarter, even less how to get it out from there. He'd been too fixated on uncovering their secrets to even think of it. "Oh god, what do I do? What do I do?"

* * *

"Someone, catch that thing!" Abby cried out, pointing at the drone. "Who knows who could be filming us?"

Naomi ejected her gagstaff and leaped at the drone but it dodged in the last second. Instead, Naomi's vibrating weapon knocked into a radiator and dented it.

"My radiator!" LabRat cried out.

Roger's spy drone flew up to the ceiling. Since Roger had no plan to get his drone out of there, he resorted to trying to keep it out of the Grossologists' hands until he found a way for his drone to escape the Gaglab.

Ty activated his jetpack and zoomed towards the drone like a rocket. Just as he was about to catch it, the drone dived and Ty crashed into the ceiling. The spikey-haired boy then fell onto a table, scattering a bunch of stacked papers.

"Ty!" Naomi shouted.

"My paperwork!" LabRat shouted. In desperation he snatched Abby's goopshooter out of her holster and fired at the drone. The drone manged to dodge the first two shots but the third hit it dead on, plastering it to the wall. "Now, can everyone chill and stop destroying my laboratory?"

* * *

On the screen, Roger saw the Grossologists, Abby, LabRat and Andy approaching the drone's camera with puzzled and curious faces. "Eep!" Roger immediately closed his laptop, almost like he thought they could see him thru the screen before backing away from the device.

"Oh no, this is bad, really bad. With my drone they'll be able to track its signal back to me. What do I do? What do I do?" He started to panic. "I know, I'll flee to a different country and start a new life! No, that wouldn't solve anything. I can blame it on my mother! No, she's too stupid for them to buy it. I know, I can set up a death trap! No, that would take too long to make."

As Roger kept rambling to himself, yellow goo started pouring out of the ventilation shaft. As it pooled onto the floor, it started to take shape.

"I got it! When they come, I'll beg for their forgiv-

The moment Roger turned around, he screamed in fear and stumbled backwards, falling onto his butt. There, right in front of him stood Salvador Slimeman.

As Roger stared in horror, Salvador smirked. "So, you must be this Roger Pink-Eye I've heard so much about. Man, your eye really is disgusting. Then again, I guess I shouldn't talk." He pointed at his eye that had turned red since Abby sprayed it with chlorine.

Roger could hear his own heartbeat. Right now he was praying for the Grossologists to show up. He didn't even care if they arrested him, he just wanted them to take him away from this monster. "You-you're that slime-person."

"Slime- _man_. Salvador Slimeman." The Hispanic mutant clarified.

"But-but I saw you. I saw you get captured by the Grossologists and they hauled you off to their hideout."

"Yeah, about that…"

* * *

In the Gaglab.

Cracks started to form on Salvador's body and flakes started falling off. Chester noticed this. "Guys, something is happening to Sal." The others, who had been inspecting the drone, turned around to see it.

*Crack* *Crack* *Crack*

Suddenly, the body of Salvador Slimeman crumbled into dust, causing all of them to gasp in horror.

* * *

"You see Roger, back in the junkyard when I started to crust, I separated my head from the rest of my body. Of course my body then generated a fake head, completely fooling those do-gooders." Salvador Slimeman explained. "Meanwhile, my real head slithered away. I then grew a new body and followed you here."

"Wha-what do you want from me?" Roger asked, stuttering in fear.

"The big boss wants a meeting with you."

Roger blinked. "Big boss?"

Swiftly, Salvador's right arm stretched out and his oversized hand grabbed hold of Roger. At the same time, he opened the window with his left hand. Roger was pulled towards him so they could see each other eye-to-eye. Salvador's smirk grew even more malicious. "Let me escort you to him, Pink-Eye."

"No, wait! Leave me alone!" Roger kept shrieking to no avail as Salvador Slimeman dragged him out the window.

* * *

The GRS-2 speeded across the road, heading towards Roger's apartment building. Ty was sitting in the pilot seat and Abby sat in the seat next to him, arms crossed over her chest while Andy sat in a seat behind them. Chester and Naomi had decided to stay with LabRat in the Gaglab to help him out with Salvador's remains.

"I can't believe Roger was spying on us." Ty lamented.

"You can't? What else has he been doing for the last three years?" Abby barked harshly at him.

"I should just have told him from the beginning but now when he's figured everything out himself, I'm afraid he's going to do something rash."

"Yeah and that rash thing will be my foot colliding with his crotch." Abby snarled. She was pissed off which made the two boys keep silent.

LabRat suddenly appeared on the GRS-2's communication screen. "Guys, I got good news."

"What's the word, LabRat?" Ty asked.

"It would seem like Salvador Slimeman is still alive."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Is that really _good_ news?"

LabRat shrugged. "It's either good or bad depending on your stance on capital punishment."

"How can he still be alive? We saw him turn into dust, didn't we?" Abby asked, puzzled.

"Despite being a mutated blob, Salvador should still have his cranium and central nerve system intact but no trace of that could be found among the remains." LabRat explained. "The body you guys brought in was probably a copy made to look like him."

Ty sighed in relief. Even thou he had no love for people like Salvador Slimeman, he certainly didn't want to be guilty of killing him.

"Great. As soon as we've brought in Pink-Eye, we can go after Slimeman." Abby stated.

* * *

The three Grossologists broke into Roger's room, goopshooters already drawn. They were lucky Roger's mom weren't home. "Roger Pink-Eye, stay down!" Abby ordered but she then realized no one was there. "No one's here?"

"Hey guys, look. The window is open." Andy said, gesturing to the windowsill.

Abby looked out the window. "He must have known we were coming for him. That little worm."

"Um, guys? You should take a look at this." Ty exclaimed in a worried tone. He pointed at the wall in front of him and the trail of yellow goo than ran from the ventilation shaft down to the floor.

Upon seeing it, Abby's eyes widen. "Is that what I think it is?"

Andy went closer to the wall and scanned the slime with his GrossWatch. "Yep. Its slime mould." He said after reading the screen.

"So, Salvador Slimeman was here." Abby concluded, vigilantly looking around the room.

"He might have kidnapped Roger." Ty exclaimed, worried.

"Maybe Roger was never the one spying on us. Maybe it was Slimeman all along." Andy suggested.

Abby clutched her chin, pondering. "I doubt it but remember what Salvador said. He told Chester he'd volunteer for someone's experiment to get those powers of his."

It was silent for a moment before Ty spoke. "So, you're suggesting that the person who mutated Salvador…"

"And created the slime mould that mutated Slim." Andy added.

"Has kidnapped Roger." Ty concluded.

"Kidnapped or influenced. I'm not sure what's going on here but my instincts are telling me that there's more to this than meets the eye."

* * *

Salvador Slimeman arrived inside a poorly lit, underground hall. Roger, who up till now been carried semi-unconscious inside Salvador's gelatinous body, fell onto the floor on his hands and knees. He gasped for air and started coughing up small chunks of yellow slime.

"Welcome, Pink-Eye. We've been awaiting you."

Roger looked up at the owner of that voice. There, at the other end of the hall were three characters. One was a tall, cloaked figure sitting in a chair, his face completely shrouded in darkness. On the floor to the right of him sat a long haired man (or maybe it was a woman) in a cross-legged position. His skin was pale and his shirt was stripped. To the left of the hooded figure was a short but old man, sporting an owl-themed helmet and flight-suit. They were Mr. Fowler, BookWorm and their master.

"Who-who are you?" Roger asked, trembling in fear.

"We are the Society of Drossology and we would like you to join us." The cloaked figure stated with a dark yet raspy voice.

"Jo-join you?" Roger asked, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The cloaked figure nodded slightly.

Roger shacked his head, shacking some of the fear out of him in the process and stood up. "What is going on here? I have never heard of something called the Society of Drossology? It sounds like a bad Grossology knockoff. Who are you people?"

"We are the movers and shakers of Ringworm City. We see all, we hear all, we know all. We control virtually everything from the shadows. The city is our lab and its citizens are our test subjects." The hooded figure explained. "Thanks to our research we've been privy to remarkable innovations."

"What kind of innovations?" The redheaded teen asked.

"Like the Slimeman standing next to you."

Roger looked at Salvador who simple smirked at him.

Next, a large screen was lowered down from the ceiling. It lit up, showing a video of scientist experimenting on some green slime mould in a laboratory.

"The Society of Drossology has long dreamt of creating a shapeshifting human. As you can imagine, the unicelled slime mold was of great interest to us. Unfortunately one of our test subjects escaped into the sewer and mutated a man named Slim Crone, creating Slim Slimeman, the original slimeman." The screen kept updating with photos, showing exactly what the man was saying. "This incident wasn't a complete failure however since Slim proved that a merger between human and slime mould was possible. After two years of work, our bio-engineers managed to create a more stable slime mold mutation. Mr. Alonso here was kind enough to donate his body to our experiment."

Roger turned to Salvador. "He's speaking the truth, gingerbread. I am eternally grateful to the Society for giving me my new body. I do their dirty work every once in a while as long as I get to run wild with these powers."

"That isn't the only example I can provide you." The cloaked figure spoke. The screen now showed photos of the huge land-dwelling hagfish. "Three years ago, we released hagfish that'd been gene-spliced with conger eel DNA. The Grossologists assumed they came from a farm but in actuality we created them to see what would happen if a new super predator was introduced to Ringworm Bay. The results were a lot more destructive than we anticipated."

Next, the screen showed photos of Emily and her leeches. "You may remember the giant leech infestation that took place on Halloween that same year. Those leeches originated from a medical doctor named Emily whose research had led her to uncover a cure for several blood-related ailments. Those findings didn't sit well with the Society of Drossology so we contaminated her leech farm with a drug that caused them to swarm like locusts. The cure was destroyed and because of the incident, Emily has had problems finding funding for her research."

Roger scowled. "So you decide what people can and cannot do, eh?"

"We sabotage research that threaten our ambitions and support research that could potentially help us."

"And what about him?" Roger pointed accusingly at Mr. Fowler, causing the birdman to flinch. "I know him. He's a villain that attacked my classmates. Does all the villains in this city work for you?"

The cloaked figure chuckled maliciously. The sound sent shivers down the boy's spine. "Don't be silly. Working with all of those maniacs would be utterly foolish of us. I can assure you Insectiva, Fartor and all the other criminals of this city has their own motives for doing things. However, we do keep a watchful eye on all of them. After all, their crimes provides us with scientific data that would take years for us uncover by ourselves."

Unexpectedly, BookWorm now spoke up. "The Society of Drossology keeps its research secret. We don't flaunt it in everyone's faces like those morons." Her voice was monotone as always but there was a hint of irritation to it.

"Mr. Fowler here is a special case. We were impressed with his lifelike robotics and decided to recruit him. As we do with you now, Roger Pink-Eye." The cloaked man proclaimed. He rose out of his chair and started approaching Roger. "Your scientific knowledge and espionage skills shows a lot of promise, young man. With the right guidance, you would be a valuable asset to us."

"Why would I ever join you?" Roger spat.

"Why? For revenge of course. Revenge on the bureau of Grossology that rejected you, betrayed you and lied to you. I can give you the means to destroy those that wronged you." The cloaked figure now stood right in front of him, less than fifty centimetres from him. The man's smell reminded Roger of rancid meat.

The cloaked figure extended a hand to Roger. His palm and his fingers were covered with deep, red scars and his skin seemed hard and crusty. "So, what do you say?"

Roger was taken aback, frozen with doubtfulness. He knew his next decision would determine his entire future.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now everything has come back full circle. Roger has gotten his memories back, Salvador Slimeman's true motives has been revealed and now we know why the Society of Drossology were a part of all this.**

 **As I've said before, I've always thought having the Grossologists go up against an Illuminati-esc organisation would be a great idea but I also think it could be an opportunity to clear up some unexplained mysteries from the show. For example, that slime mould that mutated Slim in the episode** _ **Slim Slime Man**_ **never got an explanation. It kind of makes you wonder whether that's something slime mould just do in this universe or if there was something special about that on in particular. It's the same with those leeches from** _ **Vein Drain**_ **. The closest to an explanation we got was Emily saying they escaped into the sewer. Again, is swarming cities like that just something leeches just do in their universe or was there something special about those particular leeches. Then there are those hagfishes from** _ **Go Fish**_ **. I know the Grossologists assumed they came from a farm but they never tried to locate this farm or anything. Then there's that weird cat at the end of** _ **Night of The Living Roadkill**_ **but I'm not gonna get into that.**

 **I first came up with the idea for Salvador Slimeman when a friend of mine told me she wished she could ship Abby with Slimeman if only the guy was younger. So I created a new younger, Slimeman. Note, Abby is 17 in my stories while Salvador is 19. I also decided to make him part Latin-American and sneak in a bit of Spanish into his dialog (not that I actually can speak Spanish) just to give his character a bit more flavour. My inspirations when creating the character was Felix from** _ **Red vs Blue**_ **and Deidara from** _ **Naruto Shippuden**_ **. Smarmy and cocksure on the surface but aggressive and explosive underneath.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now there's only the epilogue left and then episode 6 is done with. Thanks for your support and as always, I appreciate any feedback you can give me.**

 _ **See you on the flipside, Grossologists.**_


	7. Epilogue

**For Your Pink-Eyes Only**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 _5 days later…_

Roger Pink-Eye stepped out onto the underground training stadium. He wore a purple bulletproof west and his characteristic eye was covered up by an eyepatch with an electronic red lens. He had no weapons but the lens allowed him to home in on targets and react to movement more quickly.

"Alright Mr. Fowler, give me all you got. Let's finish this before your bedtime." Roger called out.

The former custodian stood at the other end of the stadium. He growled irritated and pressed a button on a remote control. Then, three robotic cassowaries rose onto their feet after having lied on the floor all this time. Their electronic eyes flashed red. "This might teach you to respect your elders, you spoiled little brat."

Roger readied himself. Getting into a defensive stand.

The three cassowaries ran directly towards him. The first one kicked at him with its metallic talons but Roger stepped back, avoiding it right in time. The second robot swiped at the teen with its beak but this time Roger sidestepped the attack and jumped up on the birds back. Quickly, he ripped off a tube attached to its mechanical neck. Oil spewed out of the bird's neck and severed the tube. Roger elegantly jumped off its back before it collapsed to the floor.

Roger smirked. "Are all your toys this easy to break, old timer?"

Mr. Fowler grit his teeth. He tinkered a bit with his remote control. The remaining cassowaries' eyes flickered red before charging at the former Grossologist once again.

Roger Pink-Eye resumed playing keep-away with the robotic birds. These exercises usually ended with him bloody and bruised but he wanted to endure it. He wanted to prove himself worthy of the Society. He wanted to become stronger. He wanted to upstage those arrogant Grossologists next time he saw them.

* * *

Above the stadium was an observation booth. Inside the booth, BookWorm and the hooded master of the Society of Drossology watched over Roger's training.

The cloaked figure took in what he saw with glee. "He's progressing quickly, isn't? Look how far he's gotten in only five messily days."

"I still don't understand what all this was for nor what his purpose could possibly be here." BookWorm stated. "There's plenty of candidates that would make for more suitable agents and we didn't need him to find the Grossologists' secret base since our insider has already given us that information."

"Yes and it was _thanks_ to that insider that we could get our hands on Tyler Archer's old Grossometer so we could plant it in his locker and rig an alarm to go off as soon as Roger got within ear shot." The cloaked figure explained. "I wanted Roger to find the gaglab himself without actually telling him as well as get all his memories back. That was why I ordered Salvador Slimeman to only attack areas Roger visited while he was cooperating with Lance Boil. My predictions were proved correct. Roger now has all of his missing memories and a passionate hatred for the Bureau of Grossology."

BookWorm turned, looking down at the ginger-haired boy in the stadium. "If I'm allowed to speak freely, master. I think Pink-Eye is too emotionally unstable for this kind of work. One wrong move and he could turn against us."

The hooded man forced down a chuckle. "He's nothing like LabRat if that's what you're worried about." Every once in a while he would tease BookWorm about her former student.

Of course, BookWorm showed no response to it.

The cloaked figured turned his sights back to Roger, training below them. "That boy's burning hatred will make for the perfect tool once we decide to strike back at the bureau of Grossology."

* * *

Roger avoided another attack from the cassowary's beak when he heard his cell phone buzzing. "Whoow! Timeout!" He called out and made the _timeout_ -sign with his hands.

Mr. Fowler snarled irritated but pushed the off button on his remote anyway, deactivating the robotic cassowaries.

Roger rushed over to his backpack by the wall and fished out his phone. After glancing at the screen for a second, he was scowling spitefully. It was a voice message from Ty Archer.

Roger stared at the message for a solid minute, his scowl deepening more and more. Finally, he clicked PLAY.

" _Roger, this is Ty! I haven't seen you in school or anywhere else for the last five days. Please call me!"_ Ty sighed. _"I-I know you've been spying on me and my team. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. I wanted to tell you but I was under oath. I planned to tell you eventually, I promise."_ He sounded genuinely heartbroken. _"We found a slime trail in your room. I know Salvador Slimeman got you. Just-just give me a call already and I'll save you. I promise, I'll bring you back Roger and then we can be friends again like it's supposed to be. Just give me a sign!"_ The message ended.

Roger snarled. "The nerve of that guy. It's too late for that now."

He then heard BookWorm's voice echo over the loudspeakers. "Pink-Eye! Do need to remind you that all transmissions going out of this base will be scrutinized by me? That includes phone calls."

"I wasn't calling anyone!" Roger Pink-Eye barked at the loudspeaker, even thou he knew BookWorm couldn't hear him thru that thing. He resumed looking at his cell phone before clicking DELETE. He then found Ty's number and selected 'Block Number'.

"I am part of something bigger now Ty and I know where I fit into it. Opposing you."

* * *

Ty Archer was not someone that necessarily needed everything to be at a certain time or in a certain way. He was not the kind of guy to freak out when things didn't go as planned. However, he could definitely appreciate a well put together schedule. Knowing when to eat, when to study, when to brush his teeth and when to go to bed. He knew it kept his young mind sharp and his body fit but tonight he couldn't bother with any of that.

It was 21:45 yet Ty was still in his blue shirt and olive green khakis, not in his pyjamas as he should be. He was sprawled out on his bed, wistfully looking up at the ceiling.

He hadn't been himself this past week. Usually he'd be so talkative during dinner that his mom had to remind him that intestinal parasites were not an appropriate topic for a dinner conversation but today he'd just been silently sulking. He ate half of his mom's delicious lasagne before excusing himself.

He sighed mournfully for the two-hundredth time before fishing his (newly bought) smartphone out of his pocket. He logged onto SlimeBook (a popular social network). He was still listed as _Friend_ on Roger's account. He checked his photo album. Ty still had plenty of pictures of him and his gingivitis-ridden friend, including one of the two of them in laser-tag gear.

Ty sighed for the two-hundredth & one time. He really hoped Roger was just being held captive by Salvador Slimeman somewhere, waiting for him to rescue him. He didn't want to believe he was dead. He also didn't want to consider Abby's horrifying suggestion. That he'd joined forces with one of their enemies again, just like when he cooperated with Lance Boil of all people.

"Have I really been such an awful friend?" Ty asked the ceiling. Then, his sad frown turned into a determined scowl. He sat up and started typing on his smartphone, sending message after message to Roger. If he couldn't call him on the phone, he would try every media he could in order to contact him.

' _Don't worry Roger. No matter what you're going thru right now, I'll never stop reaching out to you.'_

* * *

ENDING SONG: HOW TO SAVE A LIFE – THE FRAY

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I guess this makes Ty & Roger the Naruto & Sasuke of the Grossology world then. =D**

 **This epilogue took way longer to write than it should have. Sorry for that. I've just been so swamped by schoolwork recently that I haven't had time for anything else.**

 **With this, episode 6** _ **For Your Pink-Eyes Only**_ **is done with. Hopefully I can find some time to write more stories for this series later this year.**

 **Did you guys like the new directions I took with these characters? Did you hate it? As always, any feedback you guys can give me will be appreciated. Thanks for all of your continued support.**

 _ **Till we meet again, Grossologists!**_


End file.
